One Sided England X Reader USUK
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: A young faerie hopes to cheer up England after the Revolutionary war. But why is he so sad about what happened? Could there be something else that had happened? Something that no one else knew about? Bad at Summaries. One sided englandXReader and USUK.
1. Chapter 1 And then you met him

**I am planning on maing this one sided, yeah I know depressing but this ideas been loating around in my head for awhile. Anyway, Ill be making an alternate ending for those who want a nice ending. BTW this is USUK centered so if ur into FRUK well then you may not like reading this. Anyway enjoy!**

You had hated your normal _ hair and _ eyes. Unlike other faeries whose fluorescent hair and oddly colored hair gave them an other worldly look, you looked almost, almost… human. Your only redeeming feature was your wings. You turned your head your hands fingering the thin almost paper like material and traced the golden swirls that gave off a slight glow.

You heard the giggles of a pair of other faeries behind you as the flittered by. You turned around just in time to see one of the faeries avert her eyes. You hug your knees, and tell yourself "Im used to it," repeating it over and over in your head as you heard the stifled giggles until finally they faded of in the distance. You were always mocked, all because of your appearance.

_Yes you had always hated your _ hair. At least until you had met him._

A light breeze caressed your hair carrying the scent of the lilies that you sat among. Closing your eyes you took a long deep breath inhaling the soft scent wafting through the meadow. As you flittered about the field you noticed a sunflower bud among a large patch of lilies. You hovered above it before a smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. You tapped the bud once with a finger and the bud unraveled itself. Taking a seat on the newly born flower you paused as you half mindedly combed your fingers through your hair, the voices of faeries could be heard of in the distance. You scrambled to find a hiding place as they got nearer and nearer then hit yourself on the head realizing how stupid you were. You sat in the middle of the sunflower and tapped the edge, the petals engulfing you. The voices of the faeries were muffled and just barely recognizable.

"Is that him?" said a faerie passing by.

"Yeah, he's the one that can see us, let's go see if we can talk to him this time!" replied her friend.

"Oh yeah that's right last time we tried there was a whole mob of faeries trying to get a word with him,"

Hmm a human who can see mythical beings, sounded interesting. But from how it sounded he was going to be around a mob faeries and that would be like walking into a trap. But the more you thought about it the more curious you became until finally as you were deep in thought you found yourself following the faeries from before.

"Oh, what am I doing? I'll be made fun of again if they catch me, except this time I'll be labeled a stalker for life," you thought to yourself watching the faeries from behind a tree. They had migrated from the meadow to a small nearby town towards a practically empty café except for a young man with a mess of blonde hair, emerald green eyes and extremely pronounced eyebrows. He was surrounded by a plethora of faeries who sat crowded around him. Some on his shoulder, others on the palm of his hand and others even sat on the rim of his half empty tea cup.

You cautiously flew behind the other side of his table far from the other faeries and just close enough to listen in, taking several peeks from behind your hiding place to catch a glimpse of his smile.

"Hey you! What are you doing over there," said the man. Realizing you were caught you quickly flittered away.

"Why are you running away?" He got up several faeries who rested on his shoulders falling off, leaving them hovering above the empty table, their eyes burning a hole in your back.

Hearing him give chase you took to the forest weaving between the trees and shrubs looking back you noticed him struggling to catch up.

"Sucker!" you taunted before. "Oomph," you grunted crashing straight into a tree.

"Umm, pfft, a-are you okay?" he said obviously trying to hold back a laugh as he jogged up to you.

"S-Shut up!" you said.

"Hey, your hair, its, _," he said noting your appearance for the first time. He held out a finger to help you up.

"Yeah I get that a lot," you said betraying a slight bittereness in your voice.

"Hmm I like it, you look kind of unique,"

"Eeh? Really?"

"B-Baka that was just sarcasm okay," he said turning slightly red.

"Got it," you said a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

_Then suddenly you loved your hair._

"Whats your name," he asked

"_," you answered.

"My names England,"

Ever since then he visited that small village often to talk with you. The other faeries gave up trying to talk about you behind your back and decided to say it straight to your face but you didn't care because now, for the first time in your life, there was someone, even if it was just one person, who was your friend.

You looked up from where you were sitting, a wave of nostalgia overtaking you as you noticed where you sat, it was the same meadow as from before. You got up looking around the field of flowers until, there! It was the same sunflower as from before, you smiled to yourself and took a seat and closing your eyes you let yourself reminisce. Scenes of Arthur kept popping into your head.

It had been 50 years since the Revolutionary War and everyone was worried sick about him, he rarely came out of his house from what she could hear from the other creatures that went out to visit him, though you yourself had never gone.

Finally you decided to try and pay him a visit. The journey would only take about a half hour. For most faeries it would be almost a week but your wings moved almost ten times faster than that of a normal faerie. It was due to the store of magic housed within your wings proof of that was the streams of golden swirls that flowed through them.

There were two types of faeries. The first type was the most common, which was their magic only sapped their strength for a short period of time every time it's used and can be easily replenished with a little bit of rest. The second type is EXTREMLY rare and barely anyone can be categorized under this, and as far as you knew you were the only faerie born in the past couple centuries with this ability. It meant that your whole being was made of magic, meaning yes you had a huge amount of magic stored within your body but it also meant that once that magic ran out so did your life energy not to mention it was irrechargable. Once that magic left your body it was gone for good.

Ill be uploading the rest later. BTW Ill only be uploading the happy ending if people ask for it. So anyway yeah PLZ PLZ review. A good portion of the reason why Im writing is so others can review my story and help me get better so PLZ review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing Iggy

**Chapter two already? Yeah! Theres a bio test tomorrow and decided I know Ill take a break and do a bit of writing (checks email) what the chocolate cupcake! (odd substitute for fudge muffin) I have a review! Time to start writing! Now its ten thirty and I need to sleep and since I was doodling a hetaoni manga in my notes these past couple weeks I have no idea what any of the things in this book mean! Im dead! On another note I at least got this done yay... Ahem anyway thnx for the review it made me super happy! Please enjoy! Oh and thnx to nicoleochoa for being the first reviewer!**

In no time you found yourself at England's house. It was a large stately house with large white pillars and huge wooden doors. The windows that occupied a large portion of the east wall had a huge curtain drawn across its perimeter. The lawn was in dire need of a trim, with overgrown grass, weeds galore and dead flowers littering the path it was a gardeners nightmare.

You flew over to a window on the second floor that was left slightly ajar. From there you could hear the muffled cries of England echoing throughout his large estate. After wandering throughout the maze that the European Nation called home you found yourself in a dark room, the curtains drawn and from the light emanating from your magic infused body you could make out the outline of several large piles of laundry littering the gentleman's room and a trembling silhouette of the young man under the layered blankets.

"E-England?" you said uncertainly. He cautiously took a peek from under the covers. Upon realizing your prescence he quickly turned around wiping at his face and fixing his clothes.

"Oh _ ahem what a surprise, you rarely come out all this way, is there something wrong?" he said, his voice cracking in several places.

"I heard this was the anniversary of the time America le- I mean became independent," you said awkwardly, you had been about to say "anniversary of the time America left you," but as dense as you were not even you could make a mistake like that.

"Oh you mean that twit, I could care less if he left or not," he said but he looked like he was on the edge of another breakdown.

"But-,"

"Look _ I'm fine don't worry about me," he said doing his best to smile. "I appreciate you coming out here for me but I'm really fine,"

"England…,"

"Look really, I'm fine, just… just go home,"

Part of you hurt from being told so plainly to leave and maybe you even kinda felt crying right then and there. It was plain to tell that he was hurting inside yet still he didn't trust you but this wasn't about you. You could start feeling sorry for yourself once you had taken care of England but until then you had to formulate a plan. First of you had to figure out exactly what was wrong.

"Ok, I'll go, but first how about a couple rounds at the pub,"

**Uh Oh Iggy at a bar? We all know what that means. No, that does not mean stripping you crazy fangirls. But if your anything like me you looked at the word pub and was like "Holy Shitaki Mushrooms!" Plz review you guys I checked theres been like 30 people who saw my awesome story and only one reviewed! If you don't review Ill steal your vital regions! (wow was I just possesed by prussia or something? XDD)**


	3. Chapter 3 Iggy at the pub

**Yeah I know lame right? One review and I wrote two chapters in one night... whatever! Im just a dedicated writer, yeah thats it... Thus were my thoughts last night after stalling studying for bio by writing. Oh well good grades are good for nothing anyway! Life motto right there, which might explain alot haha ehehe... ANWAY back to my story (sorry I get seriously sidetracked righting these things) thanks for the review! Seriesly made my day! I hope more people find my small little story. Its probably going to be like 5 to 6 chapters in the very least so please look forward to it. I hope you like my sad little story here. **

"Man, who does that wanker think he is," said England slamming his mug on the counter. The sound echoed of the far walls of the practically deserted bar. England's face was red and he was surrounded by several empty glasses. It was long past closing and the only people left were you, the bartender and of course England. He must of thought England was of his rocker talking to a faerie but oh well he was drunk wasn't he?

"Let it all out buddy," you sighed. He had practically been repeating that same line for hours, this was not going at all how you wanted.

"Seriesly who does he think he is!"

"Hey England," you said trying to stay patient. "Has anything new been happening?"

"Haha not gonna tell you hehe," he replied.

"Just tell me what happened already!" you practically yelled. Try as you might it was hard to keep calm. England had forced about a teacups worth of alcohol into your small body and that the equivalent of almost 12 rounds of beer for a human.

He looked at your face with a serious look in his eyes "C-Can I squish your face,"

"Iggy!"

"You know what love, you'd be pretty cute as a human," he said ruffling your hair with a finger.

"H-Hey that hurts meanie," you said your whole body turning pink.

"Too bad, apparently I'm only into guys haha,"

"E-Eeh!"

"Yeah (hiccup) I guess I'm gay ahahaha,"

"Your kidding right..." you said unsure if you should laugh or cry.

"Seriously _ who does he think he is," he continued paying you no heed "He actually has the nerve to actually make me of all people fall in love with him! Turning one of the greatest nations with the sexiest accent in the world gay, I (hiccup) mean your turned on by it right?" he said. Without waiting for a response he continued his rant "That wanker has to take responsibility, but what does he do instead? He leaves me! That twit! That wanker!"

Maybe it was the odd mix between shock and amusement or maybe the large amount of beer working in your system but after staring at the ground for a couple of minutes your hair casting a shadow over your eyes you finally broke into a long teary eyed laugh.

"Whats so funny?" he asked. but try as you might as soon as you tried to talk your laughter would slowly bubble up into your words until finally you gave up your loud laughter echoeing throughout the drinking house. England in his drunken state laughed as well unaware of the pain behind your smile.

"Anyway I gotta bolt, see ya," you said looking the other way.

"Bai Bai _ nice talking to you!" he said waving as you flew off.

Just as you reached a window that was left slightly ajar you heard him mumble to himself "Why does everyone have to blame me for bombing America? Now hes in the hospital, not that I care, and that wanker Canada has been attacking me! That twit needs to wake up already! The nerve of that guy for making me worry about him! We're countries destroying each other is what we do, yet how come I have to get all worked up over an idiot like him!" after a while you realized he'd be ranting like that for a bit and decided to take your leave.

So that was it. England, probably out of anger and sadness had bombed several of Americas vital regions and now the practically newly born country was starting to disband. He must have been worried sick about America but seeing as he had been the one to do this, visiting him now would be… just wrong.

Now you understood what you had to do,

"If America was really this important to him," you whispered to yourself "Then I guess there's no choice,"

**PLZ REVIEW PLZZ! I want some real feedback so please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thats right guys another chapter! Haha when I saw my second review I was literally no joke jumping up and down in my room. When I saw my third one I was like NO WAY! THIS IS AMAZING! You guys are so amazing for reviewing it really means alot!I LOVE YOU GUYS! So Im planning on like from 8 chapters including a happy ending alternative btw even if you prefer tragedies such as moi I did include a bit of a twistinto the happy ending that explains something so please do read. Expect a chapter every weekday around 3 to 5 o clock. Thnx for reading and please enjoy**

First things first, you had to check up on the situation with America. Flying would take too long so a bit of transportation magic was needed. You closed your eyes, emptying your mind imagining yourself at America's place, a tattoo of golden spirals snaked across your skin, and suddenly you disappeared in a shot of light. Flying across the sky at the sky you appeared in America's home in a matter of seconds. Unlike England's house that held a sense of royalty and his entire house practically spotless (except for his room as of late) America had a huge mansion, several hamburgers, soda cans and half eaten candy wrappers littered his house. In his room a huge flat screen TV that occupied a whole wall currently had a paused first person shooter game waiting for America's return. You hovered in place inspecting his bed that was drowned in a pool of empty wrappers until from the side of your eye you caught something glinting from inside the country's bed side table. Taking a peek inside the drawer a sad smile formed across your face. It was a picture of a young boy that you assumed to be America practically glomping the one and only England. You closed the drawer making a huge slam.

You jumped from a sudden movement from under the beds covers. An older version of the young boy from the picture slowly got up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his glasses askew on his face and his white and blue striped pajamas were half buttoned.

"England?" said the man taking a glassy eyed look around the room

"No, that's impossible," he muttered. Suddenly he started coughing painfully into his white blankets staining them red.

"America!" yelled a soft voice just barely audible from outside the door. The door swung open revealing a curly haired version of America who quickly ran to the young countries side with a small polar bear following suit.

"Hey you ok?" he said, though you had to lean in straining your ear to hear his words "Do you need anything?"

"Come on Canada! A hero like me doesn't need anyone's help!" he said before he was consumed by another bloody coughing fit.

"I got it," said Canada tucking his brother back into bed. "If you need anything at all-,"

"Seriously dude, stop nagging me already,"

"Sorry, feel better ok," he said crossing the room and closing the door behind him. You flew out the window you came from but stopped upon hearing part of the quiet country's conversation with his pet.

"I swear I'm going to crush that damn country! How could he hurt his own brother like that? That bastard! That jerk! America did nothing to deserve it! I mean and now America's going to… he's going too," his strong heated words slowly becoming barely audible before the curly haired country hugged himself his sobs racking his whole body.

"Canada…," said the small bear. The pet looked as if he wanted to say something more but finally decided to just rub his masters back occasionally giving words of comfort. You knew when you saw something you weren't supposed to, and listening any longer would've been intrusive so you decided to take your leave.

After all you'd seen it was more than enough evidence that what you were planning on doing was the right thing. While time travel did take a lot of magic you were fairly sure it wouldn't be enough to strip you of all your magic. What you were doing was the right the thing, yet why did you have a bad feeling about this.

**Yeah abrupt ending deal with it! I happen to be a serious person I have to do some studying! Gosh! Anyway please review! Oh btw look forward to some awesome ending type thing formy next chapter! Cause it will be awesome! You better be pretty pumped to read ok! Also I took one of my reviewers advice and decided to use the _ line for the readers name as unoften as possible. Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks btw…. Again it was written in a rush so yeah… please review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cookie to the person who can tell me what movie I was quoting in the first couple lines of the sotory! Yup I begged my mom for computer access and yup I got it! But I can still post stories from the school library which is why I only post on weekdays from 3 to 5. Like always I shall beg for reviews! Even if you already reviewed some feedback on my newest chapters! Also sorry guys I did a bit of tweaking to my original plans so the awesome chapter ending isn't for today. But I do have a little plot twist for happy ending but I hope my emo ending isn't predictable .**

"What faeries wish no mortal needs

let time repent and unsow its seeds

and now I speak the ancient word of redemption and regret, rewind," you whispered.

A slight breeze blew around you, and a small whirlwind of green mist that started at your feet slowly worked its way up to until it engulfed your head. No matter which way you turned all you could see was a wall of the swirling green substance. Suddenly you were hit by a wave of panic; you had never time traveled before. What if something went wrong and you couldn't return to your time or what if you had gotten the spell wrong and you were trapped in this funnel of never ending mist forever. No, wait a second, from below you, was that? Yes it was! A light was at the end of the funnel. Was it the exit? As you reach out to meet it you heard a girl's voice. What was she saying? You strained your ear and could just make out two words. "Wrong way." Wrong way? But that was the only exit; surely she had to be mistaken. Wait a minute? She? You turned around and caught a glimpse of a red orb in the green mist right before it dissipated. You decided to ignore the voice. It had to be your imagination. As you closed in on the exit its light grew brighter and brighter blinding you.

You slowly opened your eyes expecting the suns rays to attack your dilated eyes. After blinking a couple times you found you could make out the night sky. A couple more times, _blinks, blink_, and the spots that dotted your blurry vision morphed into large tents that were placed to form a huge circle. In the middle was a campfire where a bunch of soldiers were having dinner. From the uniform you could tell that the soldiers were most likely American.

"A-Are you what I think you are?" you heard a voice say from behind you. You slowly turn around and found a terrified soldier pointing a trembling finger at you. You slowly lean towards the right, then left his finger following whatever direction you chose.

"YES IM TALKING TO YOU!" he said angrily. How odd, you had heard that there were other human who could see mythical beings but had never met any other than England.

"So… then you know what I am?" you asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I'm no idiot, there's no denying that your," he leaned in close to you and you did the same to hear the next words that were a slightly above a whisper. "You're the spirit of hamburgers aren't you," you turned around and put a hand over your mouth to muffle your laughter. "I was right wasn't I," he said with a mix between shock and awe.

After finally calming your laughter you turned around trying to keep your voice steady and face serious "You must keep my presence a secret, I'm here on a secret mission," the young soldier nodded back furiously.

"Good," you said.

You turned around and started to flutter away when.

"Wait!" he called after you

"Ill keep you a secret

You winced already able to guess his next words before they left the young soldiers mouth "But on one condition,"

**Uh Oh dude your about to be raped! Lol jk. PLZ PLZ REVIEW even if you've already reviewed once please review again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! Keep the reviews coming! I hope you guys like my story! I cant believe Im saying this but I might actually push this story to about 9 or 10 chapters! Or maybe even 11!**

"More!" ordered the soldier. You sighed snapping your fingers and another plate of burgers appeared in front of him. This was getting just stupid. You went to the trouble of using your depleting magical resources risking your life, and now you might use up the rest of it making hamburgers. You did not want that going on your tombstone.

You didn't have a second to waste, you had about two weeks at most to find England before the magic that kep you tethered to this time period wore off and pulled you back to your time.

You really couldn't get a good bearing on where you were, it was dark, you were pretty sure you were inside his tent but because of the amount of magic you used up your wings were glowing just enough to make out a couple of silhouettes.

"Aren't you full by now?" you said your annoyance clear in your voice.

"Hmm? Are you complaining? Would you like me to tell everyone about you?" he said poking at you. You slapped away his finger just have him shove his pinky in your face.

"Whatever, your friends can't even see me," you said flittering away. You were just done with being this guys personal cook.

"If that's the case-," he said. You turned back to see why he had paused and before you could react he caught you in a glass jar and screwing on the cap.

"Hey what are you doing!" you yelled at him banging on the glass.

"Who knows when having a burger faerie might come in handy! So I think I might just keep you as a pet,"

"Man I just can't get a break can I," you sighed plopping yourself down. The young man struck a match and lit a lamp so you could finally make out were you were. It was a small orange tent, in it was a couple of duffle bags and a tattered blanket with a jacket rolled up next to it as a make shift pillow. You were finally able to see your captor clearly as well. He was a rather skinny man with round slightly cracked Harry potter-esque glasses. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His uniform hung loosely off his skinny frame. He didn't look anything like what a soldier should look like. He had a slightly goofy yet mischievous smile. You watched him go across his tent and rummage through his bag. Suddenly without warning he ran towards the jar screaming like a madman with a knife in his hand. You cringed covering your head waiting for him to come at you.

You heard several loud pops and when you looked up you saw him violently stabbing holes into the top of the jar.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

"Hmm? Oh I just wanted to see your reaction," he said laughing as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"You're crazy!" you yelled but you couldn't help but laugh along with him. After all it did seem like the kind of thing you might do as well.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" you asked watching him stuff a couple blades of grass though the holes.

"Hmm dunno," he said. You let out an exasperated sighed. Oh well, even if could escape you wouldn't even begin to know where to search, might as well humor the guy.

"Now that I think about it why weren't you at the campfire with everyone else?" you asked.

Suddenly his expression changed he looked down and suddenly he looked almost pitiful. "Ever since I joined, I've been nothing but trouble, I'm not that fit, and I have terrible aim, so I'm kind of a misfit out her you know,"

"Really? Then why'd you join?" you asked.

"Because, I really wanted to help and theres someone I want to protect, but I can't, I'm just useless and I feel like I'm just a hindrance to everyone,"

"Can I ask you something?" you asked shyly. It was weird, you had just met him but you felt like you had known him your whole life, it was weird.

"Sure, shoot,"

"Have you practiced your aim or tried working out?"

"No, I get tired easily and when I practice I always miss so I just gave up,"

"Then you kind of are useless,"

"What?"

"If you really wanted to help you would have kept practicing even if you kept missing,"

"I told you already I can't aim, I have terrible eyesight and my glasses are cracked,"

"It's not that you can't it's just that you think you can't!" you said. His eyes widened for a second, you wondered why you were getting into this. After all this was none of your business and you didn't even know him, but somehow you felt this was the right thing to say.

"I guess you're right," he said smiling. "Look I'll make you a deal, you help me train for just two weeks and I'll let you go,"

"one week," you bargained.

"One and a half," he said after a bit of thought.

"Deal," you said. You put your hand out and shook his pinky. Hmm did that make him your second friend? Woah Woah Woah wait! He was your kidnapper, not your friend! Man, you always got too attached to people.

"We'll start tomorrow morning at 2 AM, before anyone else wakes up, ok?" you said lying down in your glass confinement using your hand to cushion your head.

"Goodnight," he said turning off the lamp and resting.

"Not your friend, your kidnapper" you thought to yourself. "Besides its stupid to get attached to a guy you met in the past, after all after you were done here you would never even see him again," the

thought made you sad. As you drifted off to sleep your last thought was "Is this what some would call Stockholm Syndrome?"

**want to thank you guys for reviewing! I love you sooo much right now! I hope you enjoy. I might go back after the story is done and fix some things to help the story flow a bit nicer. Also keep reading! One more chapter and then things get kind of angsty haha dude I might make this freaking 15 chapters long if I keep going like this. Next chpater comes out tom around 3 pm so look forword to it!**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ALREADY I HAVE! I NEED THE MOTIVATION TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT DAILY LIKE IM PLANNING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decided to make one more ending, there's the Iggy route, the sad route and the Unnamed Soldier Route, just because I kinda grew attached to him while I was writing. Make sure you read it cause there's a little surprise in store for you. But now Englands story is just kind of there for people who love him, sorry! **

"Faster!" you yelled as you flew beside the panting soldier. He had let you out of the jar but kept a piece of string around your waist tied around his wrist. It was long enough that it didn't interfere with your flying as he pumped his arms back and forth as he sprinted his third lap around the forest.

You were feeling pretty tired, a sensation new to you. Flying was a magic as well so naturally it came a lot easier to you than any other faerires. You weren't out of magic yet, far from it but you still had to plan for at least two or three more time traveling trips, just in case you messed up. With that in mind you had to use your magic sparingly and that also meant that you couldn't use it to cut yourself from your leash.

"That's enough," you said letting him take a break. Your first week had flown by and you couldn't help but have a bit of regret. He was a nice enough person and he listened. As he sat down for his break he told you all about what life was like before he joined the army. You found out that he was from Pennsylvania and that he wanted to continue his mother's business at the flower shop but his father wanted him to be a scientist like him. You also found out that he joined the army so that he could protect his friends, namely his childhood friend, Diana.

"Haha, I bet you like her huh," you laughed.

"Yeah, I do," he said. His face changed to a kind smile, as if he was remembering a fond memory. He stared of into the distance before you cleared your throat, bringing his attention back. "Oh sorry," he said turning red.

"Don't worry about it," you said. "So what's she like,"

"Actually she's kind of like you, headstrong, doesn't like to listen to others, short tempered-,"

"Watch it," you warned him "I am the one dictating your training program,"

"But she's also someone who can't ignore someone in need and now has a close contender for the nicest person I know, even if she has a weird way of showing it,"

"Meanie," you said turning bright red and looking the other way.

"Awww looks who getting embarrassed," he said pinching your cheek. "Besides how am I being mean, I just complimented you,"

"You just are ok! Besides don't you have to get back to camp for training now?" you said slapping his hand away.

"Oh yeah huh," he said looking at his watch. "I'm gonna cut you free but you can't escape ok? Remember you promised you'd stay," he said untying the small piece of string from his wrist.

"What? But theres no proof that i'll stay!"

"Its ok, after all, I don't think your the type to break a promise," he said patting your head. "See ya later burger faerie!" he said running off in the direction of the camp.

You had learned pretty quickly that he was a mischievous and kind of a flirt. He played pranks a lot and he had gave given you a good heart attack when he woke you up by splashing water in your face. In your surprise you had punched him. You wondered how he would explain his black eye to everyone and laughed at the thought.

With a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth you wove through the trees trying to catch a glimpse of England's camp but you were out of luck, after a three hour flight you finally gave up and started making you way back to camp. On your way back you caught a glimpse of the young soldier working out with a couple other soldiers. It was weird; the man before you now was a huge contrast to the awkward skinny kid you had seen before you a week ago. It wasn't like he was like buff or anything, but his shoulders looked broader and he stood tall instead of looking down when he walked. While he wasn't nearly as attractive as your Iggy was, he could certainly turn heads.

Suddenly an injured soldier ran frantically into camp, he was clutching his right arm that was flapped uselessly against his side. All the soldiers quickly huddled around him, some administered first aid while others screamed their questions at the poor guy, though you were too far away to hear what they said nor the guys replies.

After the man relayed his story all the soldiers ran back to their tent and grabbed their riffles then ran off in the direction that the injured man had walked back from. You flew into the young soldiers tent waiting for him so that he could tell you what was going on.

He burst through the opening and upon seeing you said "Look _ I might not make it back so in case something happens your free to go as of today,"

"Wait what?"

"A huge portion of the English army is coming for one final attack on America," he said grabbing his weapon. "I might not make it through this battle,"

"Wait!" you said grabbing his sleeve. "You've never even told me your name!"

"Aiden, Aiden Archer," he said.

"Well then Aiden before you go, please make sure to do all that you can to defend your country ok and don't die on me,"

"Got it," he said "And heres a little thank you for all your hard work, burger faeirie" he gave you a quick peck on the forehead before running out.

You stared at the exit for a couple seconds before saying to yourself "Idiot, you have to save Iggy you don't have time for this!"

Despite your internal arguments you reached for the exit of the tent and found yourself following the trickle of soldiers running towards the battlefield. "Just make sure he makes it through this one battle, and then I'll find England," you told yourself, but as it turned out you didn't have to find him. As you reached the battlefield you saw America and England facing each other both armies waiting for orders from their leaders.

You looked back and forth between Aiden and England, you had come here for England but at the same time you wanted to watch over Aiden. Finally after a great deal of effort you flew over to England but stopped midway. It looked like England was winning the war. He was pointing a riffle at America and he looked like he was about to shoot, but didn't America win the war? Wait!

As you looked closer you saw the indecision in Englands eyes. Was he not going to shoot? Before England could make that decision a loud gunshot rang through the air, while the shot missed England my mere inches it spooked him enough to accidently pull the trigger on America hitting him straight in the stomach. Suddenly the green tornado of mist appeared at your feet again.

"Wait what? I didn't know there was a time limit!" you muttered to yourself

"England!" you yelled in distress but it was no use. The light patter of rain and the blowing wind muffled your words. The last thing you saw was a young man who looked similar to America but his hair was curlier clutching America, with nothing but pure rage in his eyes he yelled something inaudible to England. Now that you looked closer there was a third army that you had overlooked, but that was impossible how could you have missed all those people? Before you could ponder that thought further you vision was blocked by a wall of green mist.

**I will post a picture of the unnamed soldier on deviantart and my next chapter will come with his profile. Why? Cause I feel like it. I do wish I could have written more cute moments between you and Iggy but I guess I just didn't think of it. **

**There MAY be a bonus chapter with you and Iggy but that won't be for a week or two after I finish the story. Also you know how I said I would push the story to eleven? What I had originally planned to be my little emo story Is apparently turning more into a visual novel type thing, where your character makes different choices that reveal stuff about the characters. Actually only Aidens path reveals anything but whatever! But seriously I only planned on making Englands story because I felt sorry for those people who like happy endings and now I have a third path too! I better not throw in another OC haha. Oh I better change my summary ^_^' **


	8. Preview!

Hey guys this isnt a new chapter sorry, just posting this to see if you like this story idea!

You and an upperclassmen name Ludwig are childhood friends, but one day he hugs you out of the blue. After that day he keeps ignoring you. He's now in his senior year and your a sophmore can you get him to spill why he hates you beofre he leaves? It might be just like three chapters long.

Also Ill be uploading a bunch of other Reader insert romance story things, nothing as deep in story as this though sorry ^_^"

Anyway tell me what you think of that idea and of my story, what you like and dont like or if you like it at all!


	9. Chapter 8

"NO!" you yelled in frustration. You closed your eyes trying to figure out what you did wrong. All you did was give the kid some advice, it couldn't be your fault right? You felt a flood of cold air blow past you and when you opened your eyes you were inside a forest but it wasn't just any kind of forest, the trees and grass were a light blue, and several glowing light orbs floated about it. You didn't know why but this place felt familiar. Had you been here before?

You shook your head at the ridiculous thought, before now you had never even left your small village; that was impossible.

You searched through the forest for an exit and strategically flew around the orbs of light, unsure of what they were. Suddenly one flew straight into your back while you weren't paying attention, you cringed waiting for something bad to happen, but the exact opposite did. You felt a warm feeling course though your veins and the rivers of light curling through your wings brightened to an almost blinding scale. These orbs felt like they were made of pure magic. If that was the case if you came back here then you'd never have to worry about dying ever again! You reached your hand out to touch another one when you heard the voice from the green vortex say "Don't, you can't overdose on this magic, it's bad for you," you looked to the side and noticed that one of the orbs of light looked different. But not in color or size you could feel there was a presence within the light. You stared at it a couple seconds before it shot up into the sky in a ray of light.

You decided that there was no reason you should listen to that thing, besides with this extra magic you could protect England. You looked at the ball of magic energy and slowly reached out for it with your hand "With this I can save England," you whispered over and over. But as your hand neared it pain crept through your arm and you withdrew your hand in surprise. "Looks like that thing's telling the truth," you muttered fingering your injured hand.

You quickly exited the forest, with your body bubbling over with magic you could swiftly dodge and avoid every orb of magic that came your way as you wove between the trees and shrubs.

Though you soon figured out that finding the exit would not be as easy as you had thought. "It feels like I've been going around in circles forever," you sighed. As you zipped by a tree something caught your eye. You backed up and realized there was something etched on to it, it seemed to be an upside down triangle with "A+D" engraved inside it.

"This way," said the voice from before, you looked up from tree and saw the orb of light floating in front of one of the paths.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"This way," the voice repeated.

"Why are you helping me?"

"This way,"

"Will you answer any of my questions?"

There was a pause slight pause before "This way," the orb repeated, giving you the answer in its own way.

"Ok, I got it, I'll follow you," you sighed. You flew behind the Orb you tried making conversation, though as expected it made no effort to communicate. As you followed the orb of light blindly through the forest you heard a faint voice. Was it? Yes it was! It was England, you knew that voice anywhere!

Without thinking you flew off the path and towards his voice. Up ahead, you saw a light. Was that the exit? You sped ahead until you reached the end of the forest. You shielded your eyes, the blinding sun's rays contrasting with the dimly lit forest.

You squinted slowly able to make out America hiding behind his curly haired look alike. England seemed to be trying to talk America but the look alike didn't allow it, looking behind you the magic forest gone replaced by a plain that stretched out for miles,

"Look America you wanker, I already apologized, stop hiding behind Canada and face me! Isn't that what a hero would do?" yelled England, but America just cowered behind Canada. "America?" England whispered taken aback by the unexpected reaction.

"Leave my brother alone! Look what you did to him! Do you really think he wants to talk to you, of all people?" yelled Canada in an uncharacteristically loud and resonant voice; standing by his feet was a little polar bear.

"I did this to him?" gasped England. "T-That can't be true, right America?" England took a step forward but noticing his younger brother cower further he stopped advancing.

"Yes that's right, you're the one who did this to my brother, after you betrayed him he became like this, weak, barely able to stand on his own,"

"Betrayed? How many times do I have to telly ou Canada that was an accide-,"

"LIES!" he yelled, in his anger he rashly took out his gun and started shooting .

"Canada no!" in a blur of movement the small polar bear jumped in the way of the bullet.

"Kumajirou!" yelled Canada running to his pets' aid. "Why?" he whispered cradling the animals head.

"Y-your no killer, Canada," said the polar before coughing up a large amount blood "After Britain won the war, you became so strong, you protected America, but- but now it's time you let go off you anger and your need for revenge ngh, remember that Cana-," his voice was slowly disappearing until finally he went limp.

"Kumajirou? KUMAJIROU!" yelled Canada.

Canada lowered his head over his lost pet hit tears hitting the unmoving body. "Canada I'm so sor-," said England moving to put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"No, don't even think of apologizing! This is all you fault!" yelled Canada lifting his gun up again.

"England!" you yelled as a gunshot rung throughout the empty plains. Suddenly you were back in the green vortex again, the orb of light floating before you. "What, what was that?"

"That is the inevitable future if you do not go back and fix what you have done," said the orb of light. "Now only you alone can rewrite the past," light filled the vortex and when you opened your eyes again you were once again on the battlefield, America and England were in the middle of talking.

What was that thing thinking? It had dropped you of only a couple minutes before Aiden would shoot England. Think, think! Seeing England knock the rifle out of America's hands, you knew what you had to do, it was now or never.


	10. Emo Ending

You knew what you had to do, it was now or never.

You made your body grow, making you take on the appearance of a normal human, except for your ever present wings.

You ran in front of England taking the bullet for America, you could hear England's surprised gasp from behind you. "_?" he choked out catching you . His arms were so warm, it was a nice kind warmth that seeped through your increasingly cold body.

"England, don't- don't do this, let America go," you said, it was so painful, you wanted to sleep, to let yourself give up and let yourself fade, but you couldn't, not yet.

"I can't, he's my little brother," he said his warms tears falling onto your face.

"Is that really it? Don't you feel anything more for him?" you asked trying to smile for him.

"I-I-,"

"You love him more than a brother, don't you? Accept it, and stop this awful war, promi-ugh-promise me," you managed to get out before your body dissolved into several flowers that blew into the sky and disappearing.

You managed to hang onto your conciousness long enough to see England talk with America, though you could hear nothing you could see England embrace his little brother.

Extended Ending-

"Come back here you wine loving bastard!" called a young blonde messy haired boy, chasing after a certain frenchie. Man that guy could get on his nerves. If he were a big brother he wouldnt be mean, bully them or definetly start wars with them.

_Haha what a hipocrit_

England turned around hearing a girls voice but finding no one there shrugged it off. "Must be my imagination," he thought to himself. Suddenly he saw something red in his peripheral vision. Looking up he saw a flower float down from the sky.

"Wow," said he said picking it up, unaware of the flowers long jouney through space and time. It had soft red flowers on this outside, and delicate white ones in the middle, it was the first time he had ever seen a flower like this.

The boy ran towards his house to show off his new favorite flower to his boss.


	11. Aiden Ending

You knew what you had to do, it was now or never.

You flew into the way of the bullet sent by one of your only friends, creating a huge shield around yourself and England, but wait, you felt practically all your magic leave you.

"That's impossible," you said crumpling to the ground.

Suddenly time around you stopped and you looked up to find a portal of light in front of you.

"Come," beckoned the now familiar voice. You got up and flew towards the portal but stopped hearing someone call your name. Turning around you found England stumble towards you "_ What are you doing here? Where are you going?" you heard him say.

"I'm sorry," you said tears filling your eyes "Its my time to go, the times we had together we're a lot of fun, and I'll definitely treasure those memories,"

"_...,"

"I guess this is goodbye," you said stepping into the portal.

But instead of dying off like you had expected you found yourself inside a bright world, one unlike your own, it was full of the warm lights, though instinctively you could tell these were different. They held a different warmth to them. The orb of light appeared before you once again.

"Where am I?" you asked.

"The world of lost memories, those who step foot here regain long forgotten memories as well as memories of the future" the orb replied in its monotone voice.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't faeries like me who use up all their magic die? Why am I not dead yet?" you asked.

For the first time you heard the orb laugh "You were never a faerie to begin with, merely a human in a faeries body,"

"Why did the shield use up all my magic in the first place though? Barriers are simple magic, And what do you mean not human?"

"Before you changed the nations destiny with your own idiotic words, but if you use magic to do it, it's a completely different story, as for being human thats a long story, it'll be easier if I just show you" replied the orb. You shielded your eyes as the orb of light glowed brighter and brighter along with all the other lights in that world.

Opening your eyes you were somewhere else, an attic, inside was a young boy who you recognized to be Aiden, about ten years old, sketching what seemed to be a transmutation circle onto the wooden floor. You had learned about alot of transumation circles from England but had never seen one like that. Around him were stacks and stacks of dusty old books. From what you could tell they were all about alchemy. That explained why he believed you were a faerie so quickly.

Suddenly you heard the door behind slam open, a girl, no it wasn't just any girl it was iyoui/ she looked exactly like you, except there was no trace of being a magical creature, no pointed ears and no wings, just a regular human, except this you looked to be about 7 years old.

"Aidie! What are you doing in this dark boring room come out and play!" she was about to walk in when Aiden yelled "Wait! Dont come in here!"

"Huh why?" the smaller you asked.

"Its dangerouse! I have a bunch of transmutation circles here!"

"You mena those cute drawing so n the floor? Haha are you scared of a couple shapes?" you laughed.

"I told you already their called transmutation circles, and be careful or you'll get hurt!"

"I'm not scared of your transvestites no matter what shape they come in!" you said running into the room

"_, no!" Aiden yelled but it was too late, the younger you stepped over the newly drawn transmutation circle. She was lifted up into the air, under her the all to familiar green vortex appeared at her feet, the girl screamed clutching at her chest, as her body was slowly being forced to shrink, two lumps squirmed under her back and finally wings burst out of her back in a bloody mess. Just as the trasformation finished the newly born faerie was engulfed by the swirling mass.

Aidne who had been yelling your name collapsed at the transmutation circles edge. "T-This wasn't supposed to happen, it was merely supposed to up my magic," he muttered to himself.

He got up, grabbed a book from the top of one of the many stacks and quickly flipped through its pages "Here!" he said finding his desired page. He scanned through it looking for any problems. Turning the page his eyes widened in suprise, it was a completly different page, it was a transmutation circle that transported others, that wasn't right. He felt the page and realizeds something, it was... thicker than the other pages. "Oh no," he whispered. He quickly seperated the pages that were stuck together. On the hidden page was the rest of the transmutation circle that he had wanted to draw.

"So thats what happened," you said to yourself. "He mixed a transmutation circle for transportation and one with increasing magic, and that happened,"

Suddenly you clutched your head as 7 years worth of memories poured into your head. Well, not all of them, just the memorable ones, as you saw scene after scene pass before your eyes you realized all of them were of Aiden. Aiden and you picking apples, Aiden and you walking to school, Aiden and you splashing each other with water, and not only did your memories return, your feelings did too, your feelings for Aiden to be exact, then the world faded to white.

"Aidie! What are you doing in this dark boring room come out and play!" you were about to walk in when Aiden yelled "Wait! Dont come in here!"

"Huh why?" the smaller you asked.

"Its dangerous! I have a bunch of transmutation circles here!"

"You mena those cute drawing so n the floor? Haha are you scared of a couple shapes?" you laughed.

"I'm not scared of your transvestites no matter what shape they come in!" you said running into the room

"_! Watch out!" said Aiden tackling you to the ground. "Idiot I told you to be careful!" he yelled.

"I don't have to be silly," you said laughing .

"Huh?"

"There's no need ot be careful, afterall you'll always protect me, right," you said smiling up at him. "

"_..."

"Anyway how long do you plan on staying on top of me, pervert,"

"Oh, sorry bout that!" he said quickly getting of you. "Anyway why id you come up here to begin with?"

"Oh I found a pretty forest on the outskirts of town, the trees are all colorful, and there are loads of fireflies!" you said grabbing his hand. You quickly ran at full throttle practically dragging the poor boy.

"_! Slow down!" he said. "You're going to fa-,"

"We're here!" you said skidding to a stop, though aiden, propelled by the momentum kept running till he ran into a tree.

"Man that hurt," he said rubbing his forehead. Looking up he saw you bending down and holding out your hand. He smiled and let you help him up.

"Thanks," he said patting your head.

"N-No problem," you said. Now, now would be your chance to tell him. "Hey, Aidie, no, Aiden, I have to tell you somehting, it's really important,"

"Sure, what is it," he said looking at you curiously, you never called him by his real name.

"U-umm I , kind of, you know, and I-,"

"It'll be easier if your write it down you know," he said.

"Write it down how?"

"Here," he said handing you a carving knife from his pocket. "Carve it on one of the trees, though dont telly your parents I gave you a knife,"

You knew writing it out would be too hard for you, so instead you carved out a heart and inside it you wrote "D+A"

"Diana," he said. "That looks more like a triangle than a heart are you stupid or something," he said laughing.


End file.
